I. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to article holding receptacles, and more particularly to wallet type receptacles having compartments adapted to receive credit cards, identification cards, paper money and the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many previously known types of wallets and billfolds which keep such items in an orderly, compact arrangement while carried within a clothing pocket. While leather is a popular material for making such pocket organizers, such panels used to form the organizer must often be stitched or sewn together in order to form an organizing pocket. As a result, a substantial amount of time and labor is necessary to construct such a wallet. Moreover, such constructions can increase the bulk and breadth of the wallet or, conversely, restrict the size of the compartments in the wallet. Moreover, the items stored in the pockets formed from such materials cannot be identified unless they are individually removed from the pockets.
Although it has been previously known to provide transparent compartments in a wallet, those compartments are often separately insertable, and not integrally constructed with the pocket organizer and thus also tend to increase the bulk of the wallet. Moreover, many of the previously known compartments are adapted for receiving only a single card or flat item and thus are not well adapted for storing a plurality of different or related items such as credit cards. Moreover, each compartment must be examined in order to locate a desired item stored in the wallet.